The Dapper Rules For Dapper Warblers
by WarbleretteUnicorn
Summary: These are a list of rules that must be followed by all members of the Warblers. Sorry I'm awful at summaries but it's better than it sounds!


**The Rules of Dalton Academy**

These are the essential rules that must be followed by all members of the Dalton Academy Warblers. These rules have been agreed by the Upperclassmen and senior council members Wesley (Wes) Montgomery, David Thompson and Thaddeus (Thad) Harwood. If you have any objections to any of these rules, please feel free to keep your opinions to yourself.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, The Warblers or any of the characters!

**Genre**: Humour/Friendship

**Rating**: T, due to rule 14

**Characters**: Wes, David and Thad with mentions of other Warblers.

* * *

**The Rules of Dalton Academy**

I, Wesley Montgomery as senior member of the Dalton Academy Warbler Council have written, with the assistance of my two fellow council members David Thompson and Thaddeus Harwood, a set of rules that must not be broken under any circumstances. If at any point in time, for whatever reason, any of these rules are broken the concequences shall be strict and the accused shall be swiftly dealt with.

1. First and foremost, the most important rule, as has always been the case at Dalton Academy. The Warblers follow the same strict zero tolerence policies towards bullying. At no point in time should any Warbler member feel threatened or insecure as a direct result of others. All forms of bullying are strictly prohibited ranging from name-calling to physical abuse, any breaking of this most important rule shall result in **immediate** expulsion!

2. Order must be kept at all times during Warbler meetings. If a member has a point of view they wish to express, they should raise their hand and wait until they are given permission to speak. Calling out is strongly advised against and arguments between Warblers with conflicting points of views shall result in the guilty parties being sent from practice back to their room in temperory suspension.

3. Once the gavel has sounded the decision is finial. All decisions have been properly discussed, talked through and agreed by all members before being finialised, so if you happen to oppose the decision after it has been made. Tough.

4. DO NOT MESS WITH WES's GAVEL! Under absolutely no circumstances should any member of the Warblers even so much as touch the gavel, this rule even includes other council members. The gavel belongs to Wes and only Wes. The punishment for this offence is harsh. Lets just say that a possesive Wes has a tendency to throw said gavel at the accused and believe me, gavels, when thrown at full force and aimed at your head hurt, a lot. It's really not worth the hassle.

5. Action should be taken to prevent lead singer Blaine Anderson from dancing on the furniture. Some items within Dalton Academy are of considerable age and have historic sentiment so teachers seriously do not appreciate the scratches and scuff marks that come about as a result of said dancing Warbler. So if any member happens to see this offence occuring feel free to push him to the ground. In the politest way possible of course.

6. In respect of fairness, for a decision to be finialised over two thirds of members must be in agreement before the motion shall be continued any further.

7. Never again shall the Warblers perform outside of Dalton with the exception of competitions. This had been agreed before but sets as an example as to why rules are put in place and must not be broken. We warned our love struck lead singer that impromptu performances in public places never turn out well for us, unfortunately this certain performance went ahead and resulted in us all looking very stupid and scaring the life out of a teenage boy. This incident is now refered to as "The Gap Attack". Since then this rule has been re-established and set in stone.

8. Do not trust spies no matter how awful they may appear to be. We made this mistake with a certain Kurt Hummel, at first thoughts he appeared to be the worst spy in the history of spies. We let him in, trusted him and became good friends with the seemingly dreadful spy. Then after summer break he runs off back to his old school with our lead singer in tow. We got to hand it to him, he's sneeky. He had everyone fooled. We cannot allow for another major breech in security so remember trust no outsider.

9. Please can no one play a kazoo around David. Were not sure of the exact reason but he has developed a certain dislike to the instrument and it's in everyones best intrests if he never, ever comes into contact with one again.

10. Rule ten is very simple but no less important than any of the others. Do not mock Thad!

11. There is no such thing as being too dapper! It's just not possible, especially amongst council members. There is nothing wrong with talking in a polite, civilised manner. Junior members would do good to learn this rule as soon as possible. Swearing and loud voices is not the correct way to behave in a civilised environment.

12. Traditions must be upheld that is why us Warblers as a collective group must take part in out themed events which are usually celebrated in the form of a party (Rules do not apply at parties, many of you shall be glad to learn) but certain conditions still apply, these conditions are noted in the following list;

At Christmas holiday themed head-wear is essential. Senior council member Wes wears a Santa hat, David and Thad wears Elf hats whilst all other members wear reindeer antlers.

.

On Valentines day curfew is suspended and the young ladies from Crawford are allowed entry into Warbler territory. Entry shall only be granted if the attendee is wearing an artical of clothing which is either pink or red!

On St Patricks day normal uniform is ignored and instead all students must wear green clothing.

Easter shall be celebrated with a traditional egg hunt.

Finally on Halloween it is compulsory that everyone wears fancy dress!

(_Even extremely Dapper Warblers need a day off_!)

13. Do not refer to Wesley and David as a couple! If asked they will deny this accusation at all costs and claim that their excessesive friendship isn't a romance but instead an epic bromance. (_No one buys this of course but they're the law of the Warblers so what they say goes)._

14. Just so this point is crystal clear. There has never nor shall there ever be such an event as a **"Warbler orgy"! **This event has been fueled by suspicion and rumours but we assure you these do not exist so we would greatly appreciate it if students would stop approaching us asking if they are allowed to join!

15. Instruments (especially kazoos: see rule 9) are banned from all Warbler meetings. We have and always shall remain an Accapella group. We are very proud of our ancestory and bringing instruments into song arrangements is an insult to our traditions!

16. This isn't so much as a rule, it's more a fact about the Warblers to stop members (mainly Thad) from becoming confused. Our traditional mascot, the bird that is passed down to each new member is a CANARY NOT A WARBLER. We assumed that this was common knowledge, given that the bird is bright yellow. Apparently not so we shall make this point again, despite being called the Warblers, our mascot is a canary because it's not possible to keep a real warbler as a domestic pet!

17. This again is very important! Jeffery Sterling, despite his innocent looks with his blond hair and blue eyes, is not under any circumstances to be trusted! He is a hyper ball of energy who should never recieve any sort of sugar! Nicholas Durval is also included in this, they are always plotting something! "_Agent Three_" and "_Agent Six_" as they're commonly refered to are Daltons greatest pranksters. This is a warning to all students and staff. Approach with caution!

18. If you find yourself in a difficult situation in which you find yourself becoming confused. Do what Thad does. Talk! Use words so it sounds like you know what your talking about! It works!

19. **DO NOT CONFRONT BLAINE ANDERSON WITH SOCKS**! He has a terrible, irrational fear of this item of clothing. He's had it since he was a small child and his big brother -Cooper- made him apparently terrifying sock-puppets. Never mention the fact that he never wears socks, never ever force him to wear socks and whatever you do never ever ever create a sock puppet. We cannot afford our lead singer to be highly stressed!

20. Whilst being a member of the Warblers you are guaranteed a safe haven where you shall always be accepted for who you are. The love of the Warblers is unconditional, whether you need a friend to laugh with or a shoulder to cry on a member of the Warblers will always be there for you. As members of the council every Warbler should feel safe in the knowledge that our doors are always open and our phones are turned on for whenever you need us to talk to. We honestly don't mind, your welfare is our concern and most important priority.

Remember everyone when rules are followed it allows everyone to be a happy warbling warbler! 

_Signed and agreed by Wesley, David and Thaddeus_

* * *

This was written because I loved the original Warblers and I miss them all especially Wes so much!

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are always lovely :)


End file.
